crashofcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster
The Monster is a vehicle of Legendary rarity. It comes with a rather impressive size, and is rather versatile over it's mighty wheels, that explains the true meaning of off-road traveling. Special Monster has the ability to drive straight onto ledges. In other words, it does not need an incline to travel onto a higher platform. Exceptions include certain obstacles (such as the wells in Desert) and the walls at the edges of the map, though Monster will most certainly attempt to climb such blockades, it would not make it through. Strategy Try taking as many crowns as you can and drive around the map. When you are in trouble, climb up some platforms or roads which is a bit higher than that on your platform, so you can knock enemies off easily with your power ups or simply to lose them. Unlike Ambulance or Submarine, Monster doesn't have a cool down on its ability so you can use it as many times as you want in a game. Due to Monster's passive ability to climb ledges, drivers of this vehicle need to stick to places with ledges to make use of it's unique ability, and preferably far away from incline ramps, otherwise opponents will easily catch up. If an opponent decides to attack your vehicle, simply climb the ledge and avoid all weapons that aren't effected by ledges (ie: Railgun, Trebuchet, etc). If on the same platform as a opponent, simply drive off the ledge, getting your opponent to follow you off the platform. Once both of you are off the ledge, simply climb the ledge again, to the platform you were on initially, and watch your opponent who is frustrated by you. Monster excels in areas where it can use its ledge-climbing ability to the fullest, do not be evenly matched with others, because if it does not have it's large wheels, it would be a common car as it's slow and easy to defeat when on plain ground, and it's never good at dodging. Gallery MonsterIRL.jpg| A Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD Monster Trivia * The Monster alludes to real life Monster Trucks. ** However, unlike real life Monster Trucks, Monster is unable to climb over other vehicles. This is likely due to balancing purposes since most cars will get crushed when driven over it. ** This attribute is shared with Tank. *It was featured in the game icon in 1.1.5 patch to replaced the Muscle, until 1.1.7 patch, when it was replaced by the Spinner. * Most other vehicles bounce off or lose all kinetic energy when impacting a wall or ledge, but Monster loses only a small portion of the momentum when rolling over it. ** In addition, some ledges require some momentum * Monster is the only tire-driven vehicle in the game to have wheels accounting for more than half its height. Even then, it sets the record with the broadest tires out of all known wheeled vehicles. * Monster's engine hood is the highest point on the vehicle. How a driver driving such a vehicle is able to see other shorter road users straight ahead is beyond comprehension. ** However, monster trucks aren't designed to stay with other road users, but rather racing with others of it's own kind, so that won't be a problem in real life anyways. * The stock color of the vehicle is tan. * The distorted dimensions of the game makes Monster the largest vehicle in the entire game (As a real Submarine is way larger). In real life, however, it's really larger than most vehicles listed in-game, and even taller than Tanks. Category:Cars Category:Legendary Cars Category:Formerly Upcoming Vehicles Category:Upcoming Vehicles Category:Water Park Update Category:Fusion Material Vehicles